A Nite In Dobby
by xxxharrypottaslilangel
Summary: a harrowing tale of star crossed lovers as they fight against a world that wont accept them with only love on their side mxfxmxowl. EXPLICIT


DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN HP OR JK ROWOLING!!!"

dumblydor knockd on dobgies hous door dobie answered "halo u hav ordered a pizza" said dumldore "o i hav no money how wil i pay u?" siad dobb y he was wearin NO Bra. "o i thnk u kno" dumbldor sed "o alby~**~*~" dobby sighed o also dobby wuz in his french maid costume. dumbledoor put s his arms around dobbie z waist and whispers in 2 his ears "u hav big ears dobz "  
"o dumbelldor !" said dobby he lookd up at him wid e eyed "i - dnt kno if i am read y 4 tis i......... hav been hrut in the pats." "u kno wat they say abt big earz" dumbledor continud adn pushed dobby in2 his littl hut "wat r u doin!!!!!!" dobby cried but found taht he dident mind dumbldors suden aggressiveness. "shat it bictch!" snarled dumbl dor and he touches dobbies bum "i am a sorceror u no" he whisperd huskily "..... i can do things wit my wand"

"dombldor ur scarin me" dobby sed "but i like it........" dobby said in his high pitched voicedumbldor got rly hard upon hearin this "o god u sound like mickey mouse gawd dam" he grunted. dombldur grabbed dobbies ho o hoo dobby gasped "O dumbly!" he said dumbldor smirked ". i kno u like it kinky like dat" and rippd off his maid skirt dobby was wearin his sexciest dinosuar long jhohs. dDAmbledor began 2 unbutton da bum flap "o i loves teh long jonz it makes u luk like a filthy slaut". "o caul me a flithy slat agin" dobby sed as dobmledor litraly tore dobbyz logn johns off and swung thm arond his head like the nauhgty 100 yr old he waz.

"u kno dobby" dombledore said " a mans penis nevr stops growgin". dambldor droppd da long johnz and spanked daubby wit his wand "U LIK DAT SLAT U LOAVE IT" he yelled spankin him harded h e took his wand bak and smirkd do u want 2 see a magic trick he tuched his pee pee wit his wand "WINGARDIAN PENISIOSA" he shouted and suddenly it grew d to 80 inches dobbiez eyes were poppin outof his head"! " O my g od dumbly dats amazin" "wel dey maded me princepal for a freason u kno". "u cud put an eye out wit dat thng" dobby sed he was jsut amazed tha penor "dont joke like tht dobby :K" dombldur sed "i cld do moar than put a eye out!" an w/ that dumbly charged the house elf w/ his throbbin member. dombledor was abt to ride dobby lik a child on a Shetland bt then ronald weisly fell out of the wardrob and in front of his peniz!! "RON WAT IS U DOIN" Shsout ed dombly dore ron had his hand down hs pant s he had been watching and masterbatin furiously he was cleanin out dobbys closet b4 they came in dobby lookd at him "u kno u can join......... i lik a fifre crotch" he sed seductively. "mi crotch, it iz only fiery 4 u" ron sed & looked dumbuldoar w/ a nod of undrstandin and the 2 of them piled on2 dobby like white girlz on a nba playr "groanz" dobby sed wen suddenly hermione walkd in "hey profezer du--O WAT R U DOIN OMG". Ron saw Ermion and his erection gre 2 feet "O HERMINE !" he sed blushin from underneath a pile of dumbelydroes loose skin. Dobby luked at her "we are orgying u want to come join?" "o ok" sed hermione and she stripepd her clothes of revealing a lacy pair of black granny panties dombly dobby and ron sprouetd ten thousand boners. "do u liek these granny panties" hrmione sed w/ a wink & w/o even respondin they tackled her while fappin the same time w/ their ten thousnd bonerz! "o yas" hermione sed when suddenly harry an hedwig came alogn!! ron was rippi n off the granny panties wit hsi teeth when hary came along he coughed up a pile of lace O HARY "" He shouted harry got off his brrom and they could shee his erection thru his pants hedwig had a boner too harry took off his glasses and rippd off his clothes revealing a forrest of chest hairs. Dumbledores erection gre 3 more feet "O hary" he gasped wit a twinkle in his eye "I want 2 run my fingers thru ur chest ahirs gently" harry jumped on top of him and dumbldore burried his face into his chest hairs. "o yes"| groaned hedwig masterbatin voldemorty walked in "Avada kadavra!" he sed harry sed "NOoOOooOO" bt hary bloxed it and it hit voldemort back everyone wnet quiet but then they bout his body in to the orgy dobby put his penis in to voldy s nose holes and started to make sweet lovings to it. Snape walked ijn he was wearin only a leopard print thong.

"CHildreN!" he said "U IS LATE FOR U R POTIONS CLASS" hermino looked up at hm sultrily "y sir all da chenmistry is here" she prurred. Snap leered at her "I supsose so.". "POTTER" he yealled "I WIL GIEVS U DETENTION IF U DON'T LICK MY BUM" harry groagned " o yes matseur" and went over to him.

The ogry was just reaching its climax and and dombldore was about to com lik a fire house "OooO Dobby O HAIR Y O HERMIONS O RON O SNAP-"

Den they all blew up and died.


End file.
